


Oceans

by allyox



Series: Oceans [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Butterfly Effect, Chaos Theory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyox/pseuds/allyox
Summary: book one of the 'oceans' seriesin which two soulmates from different worlds (literally) are brought together by fate, the devil, and an army that wants them dead.( bananabussquad ft. misfits/gbg )(male oc just bc )( © celestial--stars )





	1. Jonathan Dennis: Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story, which, for some reason, interested you enough to click on it! I would just like to point out that I have a Wattpad account called celestial--stars and have other works on there if you like this one. For now, there will only be two chapters uploaded. They are both prologue chapters that I made for feedback. Don't worry though, once I finish my Imprisoned series on my Wattpad, I will upload the official chapter one.
> 
> In the meantime, you could check out my Tumblr (itscelestialstars) for character aesthetics that give you a better look on each character (most haven't even entered the story, so I guess they're kind of spoilers?) They also show an insight of Jonathan's view on Earth and even the other world that Evan lives in! Also, story shorts that I have written to show what happened between the prologue chapters and chapter one (or three whatever) (keep in mind that you do not need to read them to read this story, but there will be certain things that will only add up if you read them). 
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback! I appreciate each comment and kudos that I get! Also, please keep in mind that I am relatively new to AO3 and don't know exactly how everything works yet. Thank you for your patience and cooperation! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have so many ideas for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A six-year-old Jonathan is being a child with his loving family until a tragic accident happens and he can never go back to what they call youth.

The bright lights interfered with Jonathan's sight as he stared out the car window. Despite being only six-years-old, his mother let him sit in the front seat. Jonathan's curious smile wasn't there intentionally, it just came naturally with Jonatan's happy-go-lucky personality. His hair was matted badly that day, his natural black curls stuck out like a sore thumb in every possible direction. His sky blue eyes resembled the carefree sky. Little fluffy clouds seemed to be in them, representing lights inside his eyes. Jonathan practically stood from his seat, if it wasn't for the seatbelt that kept him safe inside the car's small frame.

"Jonathan, sit down." His mother had chuckled slightly as Jonathan's smile only got bigger and he sat correctly in his seat. He fidgeted with the seatbelt instead, always wanting to find some use for his hands. He could never keep still.

"Are we almost there?" Jonathan's pitched child voice asked intently. His mother smiled at him. She could tell that by his posture, voice, expression, that he would never lose his childlike innocence. For he was her little Jonathan, her little boy. He was wearing a dark blue coat, accompanied with a baby blue flannel, black t-shirt, and jeans. Everything he would need in the snowy weather. Her outfit was the same, except her colors were purple and black.

"Yes, Jon, we're almost there. In fact, I'm pulling in the driveway right now." Jonathan shot up in excitement, already forgetting about his mother's order a few moments ago. After his mother parked, Jonathan never ceased bouncing up and down as she did so, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, Jonathan far ahead of her. Jonathan didn't wait for his mother, he reached for the doorknob and opened it without knocking. His mother shouted a scold that he didn't hear as he ran inside. She followed after, closing the door that he left open for her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jonathan shouted intently. The house was silent, still, and the only noise was that of the creaking of stairs and Jonathan's own excitement. Her mother went to the living room, Jonathan following before her. The house was decorated with Christmas lights and red and gold colors coated the downstairs. The Christmas tree was up and decorated. Jonathan remembered helping his parents decorate it together as a family. He loves that memory and finds it once of the best ones that he can remember.

"Yes, Jonathan, I'm coming." The deep voice called. A tall and stiff male stood just below the stairs. His outfit consisted of red pajama pants and a black hoodie. He wore no socks or shoes. Jonathan's mother rolled her eyes at that. She never expected him to dress up for the holidays, but she did expect for him to have decent clothes on.

"Daddy!" Jonathan shouted gleefully once more, running up and engulfing his father in a hug, to which the larger framed male hugged back tightly. Despite Jonathan's coat being cold against the man's hands, he never thought once about letting go.

"Why're you so happy to see me? You were here this morning." Jonathan's father laughed.

"I don't know! I just am!" Jonathan giggled.

"You still haven't gotten dressed?" Jonathan's mother asked with a sly smirked, earning one from her husband. He let go of Jonathan, who instantly went towards the couch to watch tv and play on his playstation.

"Sorry, sweetie." He said as he pecked her lips with a blushing smile. She blushed in response with a wide grin spread across her face. "Tell you what, I'll go upstairs and change and then we can go to the lake and ice-skate. How does that sound?"

"Ice-skating!?" Jonathan shouted. "Say yes! Say yes!"

"Well, it sounds like you have no choice anymore. I'll go get dressed." Her husband said as he pecked her on the lips once more before jogging up the stairs. Jonathan stood with his knees against the couch cushion and his head peeking over the top of the couch with a disgusted face.

"Ew." He said simply.

"Oh, one day you're going to enjoy kissing someone." She retorted with a knowing smirk, aware that Jonathan would be offended by such comment.

"Ew, mom!" Jonathan shouted, flopping against the couch on his side, to which his mom couldn't see. After a few more minutes, Jonathan's father finally came back downstairs in a red and brown warn coat and warm apparel. He jingled her keys in the air, to which she didn't know when he had taken them.

"I'm driving." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"If you pay the gas money." She smiled. Jonathan bounced out of his seat and went with his parents back out the door and into the car. This time, he made a slight frown as he crawled into the backseat. He enjoyed the front seat, but he didn't let something so meaningless get in the way of his joyful holiday spirits. It would three days until Christmas, and Jonathan had been counting. The car's engine roared as the tires began to drive out of the driveway and down the road towards the lake. Their skates were already in the back of the car, that way they wouldn't get lost and would always come in handy. After what felt like half an hour to Jonathan, which was really only ten minutes, they had parked on the road closest to the lake.

Jonathan hopped out of his seat and out the door contently. He waited for his father to come back, open the trunk, and hand him his skating shoes. Once he did, Jonathan wasted no time in putting them on. After that, he ran towards the ice.

"Jon! Make sure it's safe before you run into it, okay?" His father had yelled.

"Got it!" Jonathan shouted back, even though he was, and will always be, reckless. He practically stomped onto the ice. It didn't break. Jonathan smiled wide as he began to run and slide against the baby blue ice with white spots dotted across the edges like the hollow crisp that it was. The snowflakes nipped at his pale skin, turning it pink, as if sending little kisses. His parents joined him after a while, skating around while holding hands, making Jonathan distant towards them as he did his own thing by himself.

After minutes of recklessly skating, Jonathan grew tired. Suddenly, his excitement vanished into an eerie feelings of bliss. It grew too cold for Jonathan. The air didn't seem right. It didn't feel right. Jonathan couldn't make out his feelings and found it blank other than that uncomfortable feeling in his gut. After standing still on the ice for moments, Jonathan began to skate towards his parents, begging to leave now. Suddenly, a cracking noise was heard. Jonathan froze, unable to moves the sound of ice breaking and chipping away scared him. He looked down and saw the ice had a line going from his feet to his parents, who stood hand-in-hand staring back at Jonathan. They felt it too, they heard it.

"Jon..." His mother said calmly, trying to hide the fact that she was slowly panicking on the inside. The last thing she wanted was for Jonathan to become frightened. She knew he would runaway and get sucked inside the water.

"M-mom? I want to go home." Jonathan cried, shaking in his furry boots.

"Shh, shh, Jonathan. Don't move." His father demanded silently. Jonathan obeyed.

"We have to move, we're getting nowhere like this. Jonathan, on the count of three, we want you to dive away from the cracks and onto a solid part of the ice, okay? Can you jump that far?" His mother asked. Jonathan nodded, remembering those school days when he would jump from desk to desk when the teacher went outside the classroom. He never fell once.

"Is this the right idea?" His father whispered to his wife. She jerked her head left, as if she was about to shake her head no without thinking. Jonathan looked around him before finding a stop to the side of him. He got ready and with one last look at his parents, he leaped. He landed on the thin ice that didn't break against his frail figure. He heard the sound of half-fasted screams and a splashing sound that followed next. Jonathan looked over and saw a hole in the ice where his parents had once stood. Jonathan rose to his feet hesitantly, not wanting to go down with them. Jonathan's eyes widened as the ice began to close itself up. Jonathan may not know how certain things work, but he knew that the ice wasn't supposed to be able to do that.

"Mom? Dad?" He called, to no avail. Suddenly, a banging sound was heard from somewhere around him. He searched frantically until he spotted his father's fist beating against the thin ice that didn't cave in no matter how much force he applied. Jonathan ran over with a frightened face, he did't know what to do, all he wanted was to save his parents. He didn't want to lose them. He gathered his courage and began to beat at it with his father, until his father's figure vanished into the dark blue substance that was below the layer of ice. "Mom!? Dad!?" Jonathan had screamed, finding his voice screeching. He continued to scream for them, feeling as if the ice would break against his high pitch. They cracked around him, making Jonathan's eyes go wide, but he was too late and fell within the cracks.

He didn't dare breathe in. He could feel the water fill in through his nose, and he couldn't move his arms to block it. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed from the inside and out. He wasn't thinking or doing anything. The only thought that eventually came to mind was to swim up, but Jonathan never learned to swim. Jonathan found his lungs tearing at his chest and begging for oxygen. When Jonathan couldn't deliver, he found his mouth go open wide and his lungs filled up with water. That's all he became; water. He could see the bright blue hues around him, bubbles escaping his body and the current slowly letting him fall towards the bottom of the deep blue lake. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his death coming towards him.


	2. Evan Fong: Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eleven-year-old Evan is given orders to go to the store and when he comes back he is greeted by a horrible discovery.

Evan’s eleven-year-old-self walked through the narrow, dark, hall. His tan skin looked pale and darker in this lighting, the boy’s black soft hair stuck up in small spikes. A mischievous smirk was plastered on his lips as he walked, the golden lapel on his red button-up shirt shined when reflected in the light, revealing a golden owl. His footsteps were light, almost unheard, as he came to an open door. He walked in without hesitation and turned on a lamp.The lamp revealed a grey and brown colored study. Color lacked in this room, making Evan’s eyes dim in such boring light.

Evan’s smile didn’t falter as he walked to the desk and sat up onto a swivel black chair. His tiny frame hardly took up the chair that was meant for a man- not a boy. Evan didn’t notice or bother for that matter, he instead opened the book that laid before him. Evan loved the book, no matter how many times he had read it. He wouldn’t dare let his parents see him reading it though, for they would never approve of such things. His family is the most powerful, in more ways than one. Wealthy is one of those. The other is simply their powers. Evan doesn’t want to be his parents though. All that wealth and power doesn’t seem fun to him- and oh, does Evan love fun.

However, because of their wealth, the Fong Family has all the most expensive and best-working equipment. They were the most known, powerful, and wealthiest family in all of . That includes online textbooks that aren’t books, but rather computer chips that can be inserted into a terminal pane (that everyone has) and then transferred into the holder’s brain. Evan has done this, more than a few times with more than just standard words, yet he still loves books. They give him stories that nothing else could. Evan flipped through the pages until he landed onto a bookmarked spot. Where he had left off before. Evan’s smirk changed into a warm smile as he read word after word in the simple easy-to-read book. There never came a time when Evan would come across a word he didn’t know, for he had taken multiple transfers, or implants, as they’re called.

“Evan!” A feminine voice called. Evan scrambled to close the book in fear and shock that his mother had just called him so suddenly. He had just finished his learning activities and went to read secretly, what could she want? Evan shoved the book into one of the desk’s six drawers and rose to his small feet.

“Coming, mother!” He shouted back, running out of the study and through the hallway, all the way to the living room. He entered, only to see his father walk through the door, his terminal pane opened from his watch. The blue see-through screen showed a terminal of numbers that Evan didn’t understand and pushed it away, knowing it was just his father’s job. His father set his briefcase down by the door before taking off his black coat and meeting Evan’s eye. Evan, a bit fearful, gave his father one last glance before walking off into the kitchen that had no door but an opening. The bright beige walls were as spotless as ever. The window was open, red roses sat in a pot on the window seal, bathing in the sunlight. Evan almost instantly spotted his mother standing at the sink, her shoulders tense and her black hair flew from the open window that was in front of her.

“You called me?” Evan asked timidly. His mother turned to meet his eye and gave a smile. It was fake though. Evan could tell. He always did. She then turned back to the window, watching a red rose petal falter from the others and into the wind, riding it far, far, away from here. Evan walked to his mother’s side and looked up at her, the top of his head hardly reaching her stomach.

“Yes,” She finally spoke. “honey, can you go to the outlet and buy some computer chips? Your father’s terminal is messing up.”

“Okay, which computer chip?” Evan asked.

“It’s a new module called VANOSS-011.”

“Ok,” Evan said as he went to his room to grab his shoes and coat. He opened the door to the dark brown and red colored room. Unlike most rooms in the house, Evan’s had a non-bland color, red. Red was his favorite. With his terminal pane, he would change him room however he wanted in matters of seconds. The walls were dark brown while his bed was black with red pillows and sheets. The ceiling was decorated black with white dots that were shining stars. Evan then grabbed his red jacket, the sleeves had two white stripes around it. Evan fixed the collar to where it was laying down, but one side always stuck up no matter what he did. He didn’t care enough to try and fix it. He then took the golden lapel off his shirt, and instead, pinned it to his jacket so it would be shown. Slipping on his red converse shoes, he went back to the living room, only to see his father’s uncaring face watching a movie on his wide-screen terminal that was showing on the wall.

“Where are you going?” Evan froze in his tracks as he was about to turn the doorknob of the front door. He took a low gulp upon hearing his father’s demanding voice. Looking over he saw his father awaiting a reply.

“To the outlet, sir. Mother needs a module.” Evan replied.

“About damn time. Go, now.” His father told him. Evan nodded, opening and closing the door just as quick. The outside air was warm, as it always was. It was always sunny and warm. Evan didn’t even need his jacket, but it always comforted him to wear it. He walked down the driveway and he spotted his red small motorbike.

“Stupid thing,” Evan breathed. “you will continue to rot.” He said, smiling at his betrayal of the vehicle before walking down the sidewalk. His father would shake his head and call him idiotic for doing so, but Evan didn’t care, his father wasn’t here. His mother would probably scold him and make him ride the vehicle, not because she bought it to be used, but for protection.

Evan eventually made it to the store and found the VANOSS-011 module. After he purchased them with his unicoins, he walked outside with the plastic bag that carried the module. He heard voices of other people all around him, walking or just hanging out. Evan looked over and saw people standing around a cart of flowers. Evan approached the cart, thinking of the wilting petals in the kitchen window. Mother would be proud of him for getting her a gift. Evan walked over and spotted that most of them were red roses. In fact, they all were. Evan’s eyebrow creased upon seeing that. Evan picked up a red rose, only to spot a blue petal at the bottom of the box. Evan put the bag between his legs, holding it there with his legs together while grabbing the petal gently and bringing it to his eyes. It was delicate yet strong since it lived without the other petals.

“Are you going to buy them red roses?” A voice startled the boy. Evan’s curious eyes looked up to see a man clearly waiting for a response. Evan nodded his head.

“Yes, please. How much for one?”

“Five unicoins.” The man stated, Evan brought out his terminal and transferred the accusation. Evan realized he still had the blue petal in his fingers. The man noticed with nonchalant eyes.

“Just take it. It’ll perish soon anyway.” The man told Evan. Evan frowned slightly, not wanting the pretty blue petal to perish.

“Thanks,” Evan mumbled, putting the petal in his jacket pocket. Evan grabbed the bag and the red roses with his arms and walked home. When he finally approached his house in the rich neighborhood, he noticed his red motorbike was tipped over and the wheel was flattened. His eyebrows clenched in confusion while his eyes squinted to see small pieces of rubber going to the front door. Evan saw the door was cracked open. Even though Evan knew he had closed it before he left. Fear began to build inside of Evan as he pushed the door open slowly, a creaking sound erupted from the wooden frame. Evan saw that his father wasn’t on the couch anymore. The couch was flipped over and so was the coffee table. Paintings and pictures had fallen off the wall or were moved.

Evan’s eyes widened as he sprinted toward the kitchen, but didn’t see his mother. The kitchen sink was left on, the sound of water pouring echoed throughout the room. The dining table stood in the middle of the room instead of the corner, where it once was. Cabinets were open and the fridge looked like it was raided. The flowers that had once been on the window seal weren’t there anymore. Evan walked towards the window, only to see the flowers have fallen into the overflowing sink. The red petals floated around and some were in a pool of water at his feet.

Evan’s chest pounded as he ran to his bedroom and found his belongings missing or moved in an unorganized manner. Same with his parent’s bedroom. He went to the study, only to see the door wide open. It was dark in the hallway. Family photos and paintings were scattered along the floor. Evan walked into the study, only to see something he never knew he would see. Evan dropped the red roses and the bag to the floor.

The study had color. His favorite color, too. Red. The walls were red. The floor was red. The desk had red. The chair had red. But more than anything, the safe was red. Evan stepped towards the open safe and kneeled down to it. Evan had always seen it, but he never asked what was inside. Now, all that was there was emptiness. A sudden cough shocked Evan, making him jump. The cough sounded like the person was drowning. Evan whipped around. He felt his heart drop and a look of terror washed over his scared and confused features. Laying behind the chair above a pool of blood was his father. His father had a bullet in his chest and he coughed up blood before his eleven-year-old son. Evan felt water glaze his eyes, but he wasn’t sad, he was just scared. Scared that this could happen to someone. Scared that his mother shared the same fate. Scared that he would share the same fate.

“Ev…” His father choked, the word not coming out fully, and it didn’t even sound like a word. It sounded like nonsense. Or maybe Evan was just used to his father saying nonsense. Evan didn’t hesitate to go to his father’s side, however. Blood stained his white pants, leaving a stain that would never come out. “Evan.” He coughed once more.

“W…what…happened?” Evan asked, stumbling over his words.

“Please,” His father held out his hand, revealing two gold owl lapels. Evan’s eyes widened, knowing one of them was his mom’s. Water built more in his eyes. Evan reached his tiny hands out and grabbed them, blood staining the gold and his hands. “take them…go far, far…away. You…must…survive.”

“Dad?” Evan asked, but no response came. His chest didn’t move. His eyes stared up at his son, lifeless. No lights were in them. “Dad!?” Evan screamed, holding the lapels to his chest, even if the sharp needle poked through his skin. Sirens were suddenly heard through the atmosphere as panic rose through Evan. Evan got up and ran through the front door, only to see the colors red and blue flash through the sky that had grown dark. The orange sunset looked red to Evan’s teary filled eyes as it went down. The sun was gawking at him from the horizon while the moon simply hung over the scene. Evan froze on the porch, seeing the cars parked and officers with electroguns aimed at him.

“Hold your fire! Hold your fire!” They screamed, quickly lowering their weapons and two of them ran towards Evan. “It’s the Fong kid!” A commotion was all Evan could hear as he saw that even his neighbors had come out of their home to see what the commotion was about. The officers searched Evan for injuries, only to find his clothes and hands merely stained with the blood that wasn’t his.

“You’re going to be fine.” They told him over and over again as they led him to their vehicle. Evan got in the car, having no other choice. They closed the door, to which Evan’s eyes never left his house. The car started, the engine roaring before the hovercar started hovering down the road, Evan’s stare at his house became further and further until it was out of sight.

Evan looked down at his lap, questions that were once in his mind had vanished and was replaced with blankness. He couldn’t think. He could hardly even breathe. It felt like his entire world was ripped apart as he knew it. Evan suddenly felt his eyes burn. Evan let out a pitched groan as he shut his eyes tightly and tried to rub them.

“Help…please…it hurts.” Evan had expected the officers to help him, but they couldn’t hear him. After a minute, Evan’s eyes opened and he couldn’t feel the pain anymore. Instead, he felt something way better. He felt powerful. He felt power run through his veins and he could see the bright golden-yellow color shine onto the fence that separated the back from the front seats before him. Evan went to the middle of the seat so he could look into the mirror in the front of the car. What he saw were yellow eyes staring back at him. It was like he was staring at a stranger. Eyes that he didn’t recognize, yet they were his shape, they were on his face. They were his eyes. The glowing faltered and was left with bland yellow eyes. The color never went back to brown.

A gold glow was shining again, but coming from somewhere else. Looking down, Evan saw it came from something in his pocket. He rummaged through until he felt something soft. He curled his hand around it and he brought it out. Opening his hand, he saw the blue petal. Evan yelped in sudden shock to see his fingertips blue. When Evan moved the petal, he saw that the place where it sat had also become blue. Evan’s curious yellow eyes noticed that the petal didn’t die. It was in his pocket. No water or light. It should’ve been dead by now. What was wrong with this petal that Evan had taken? Evan’s blank mind was scared and confused so much that he had grown a headache.

* * *

Yellow eyes stared out the bedroom window. The grey skies were dark and clustered by grey clouds that poured rain onto the courtyard’s green grass below. Evan, much older, twirled a blue petal around in his fingers, turning them blue. Though they only stay blue for a few moments, as Evan has learned. A door opening alarmed the man, but he didn’t break his gaze.

“Evan, it’s time. You’re ready, right?” A voice asked. It was deep yet pitched, a teenager. Evan stared for a few more minutes before turning towards his friend and standing up, the golden owl lapel glimmered in the light from the window.

“Of course. Are you, Tyler?” Evan asked. Tyler nodded. Evan smirked. “Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Evan soared down the streets of the city of Essense. The motorcycle’s glowing lights of yellow reflected onto the green traffic-lights above the intersection. Straight black hair was stuck to Evan’s face against his helmet. The motorcycle made a rumbling as it flew past the lights, the yellow lines on the road passing by like a blur. The night sky and fake stars shined brightly above; the wind programmed to be a breeze tonight.

The empty streets made Evan content. It was rarely this silent; this empty. It was too late for any other families to be out. The only ones being cleaning bots or students like Evan. Evan made a sharp turn into a parking lot. He parked the motorcycle perfectly since the vehicle mainly flew itself. He took off his helmet, reading the interface to see how much gas he had and what time it was.

He was two minutes late. This would be bad; Evan should hurry before they fail him. Evan took off his helmet, letting the wires unattached from his head and instead position themselves onto the motorcycle’s front. Swinging his leg around, Evan looked at the small building in front of him. There was a red neon sign above the doors that glowed, the letters reading, ‘The Thin Line’.

Evan wasted no time in running inside. He was met the dimly lit room, the only light was that of the red neon signs that hung around and electronic candles that were set to read on the highest intensity. Evan was stopped in the main room by a man wearing a black and red suit. His eyes were wrinkly and his hair was pitch black. A red LED light was on the side of his face, signaling that he was an Ordinary with special promotions; hence why he was given the job of a greeter to a User establishment.

Evan saw his iris being swallowed by the color red, circles of blue scrolling in and out before they went back to their natural color. “Evan Fong from the Sprudan District. Yes. You will be in section three, seat twenty-nine.”

“Thank you.” Evan gave a brief nod. He had to hurry to his district’s section before they noticed he had been missing past the meeting time. Evan hurried inside and followed the red neon signs. He noticed his section - three - was beyond the black double doors. They were wide open for him. He walked inside and was met with his peers.

Only two of thirty in here are Evan’s friends. This is due to the fact that the Sprudan District is the support district – people that have the ability to heal or buff their allies. The other districts were Thrinnik, the damage district. Kiok, the tank district. Finally, Shiab, the district that contains all; for instance, a User having a healing and damage ability.

Evan quickly found seat number twenty-nine due to the neon sign marked above the spot where he is supposed to stand. Between the lines and rows of other Sprudan’s, Evan got to his spot. He could hear the faint mechanical humming of the Inkinator as it carved the black liquid into a Sprudan’s skin on the table. There were usually no pouts. Evan was thankful of that.

This is his first time being Inked. After all, it was uncommon to get a tattoo. It has been for the past decade. Usually, people buy body modifications rather than getting actual tattoos. Thus, the tattoo parlor gave up their rundown establishment to The Federation so they could perform ceremonies such is this for the districts. In your Junior year of Salvation Academy, you and your district come to The Thin Line to get the mark or your district tattooed on the back of your neck.

Evan twiddled with his fingers, keeping his body straight and still without problem. Evan’s eyes were lidded with boredom as he waited for his turn. Number eight just sat down on the chair. Evan recognized the girl from her brown hair with blond highlights and black lip piercing. Samantha Sondey, one of Evan’s best friend’s girlfriend. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder to reveal her neck.

Evan looked away as the Inkinator was brought to her tanned skin. He could hear the metalworking, each cog turning and causing the needle with black ink to move into the skin, creating a mark of the Sprudan District. For the Sprudan, the mark is a pair of wings. If wanted, you can prefer a certain color, it does not have to be black. However, it would take longer. Thus, your peers might be a bit peeved at you.

Samantha wasn’t the type to care, however. She was a bright girl that didn’t take shit from anybody. Everyone liked her and hated Craig because out of every guy or girl in the school, she chose him. So, as Samantha got her tattoo colored orange, no one said a thing. It was peculiar to Evan. How could they be ok with her getting color, but if one of the silent kids did, they would yell at them?

“Hey,” A voice said in a whisper tone, but the octave of their voice was louder than a whisper. Evan could already tell who the voice belonged to. Looking over to the right, a row and person over from Evan, was David DeNogla. Honestly, the lanky, tall, dark headed boy should’ve been in the Shiab District. Although he has a healing ability, it’s mainly damage that he specializes in.

Truth is, The Federation – the people that keep track of the principal’s files along with their military – thought that he couldn’t bear to do harm to others and just placed him here so that he wouldn’t be expected to do so. That and his mother and brother had pleaded the principal to do so. They know that David couldn’t hurt a fly.

David’s earthy-green eyes were content as they looked at Evan. “Got here just as professor Minx got back from the ladies room. You’re lucky she wasn’t here to see you walk in late.”

“Damn right I’m lucky.” Evan smiled. “You would think it would be the other way around. You literally being the image of a four-leaf clover and all.”

David shrugged. “Life is full of surprises.”

Evan felt a hard snap onto his forehead. Quickly backing his head away and bringing a hand up to shield his face, he met eyes with the familiar hazel ones behind oval gold glasses of Samantha. She had snapped her fingers onto his forehead, just like usual. “Good luck, Fong.”

Just like that, she walked away. Evan wanted to question what it felt like – the pain, the ink interesting the skin, the feeling of having a mark on the back of your neck, the ringing of the machine in the ear as you uncomfortable position your neck underneath the sharp contraption – but she would not wait to tell him such things. Evan watched her go into the back room to meet in the grand hall with the other district User’s that had finished getting inked

Next.” Professor Minx took her spot beside the machine. The place she was supposed to of been when Evan arrived. The thing about Minx was that she didn’t listen to authority; even if her life depended on it. She did as she wanted. Frankly, she was too violent to be the face of the Sprudan District. She would fit better in the Thrinnik District. “Mr. Fong, stop daydreaming and get over here!”

Evan was in shock as he saw her purple eyes in his face; red in the iris due to the neon signs and candles that littered around them. Her brown hair was straight and reached below her breast, the front dyed purple and positioned over her shoulders. Evan noticed that the boy that used to be beside him was no longer there. It was Evan’s turn; he wonders how long he was just staring at the wall for.

Evan took a seat on the leather white chair. He heard the contraption being lowered so that it could come into contact with his neck. The kid beside him was tall. Evan felt his breathing quicken a bit, his eyes filled with uncertainty as he heard professor Minx’s voice entered his world of dreams. “It’s starting now.”

The ringing sound filled his ears. A sharp point pierced into his neck, then up, then down, then up, then down again. It dotted Evan like a pincushion. Evan felt little amounts of pain. He could feel the damp liquid faintly on his neck; the feeling being overtaken by the small amounts of pain that were greater than the liquid feeling. After a minute or two, the machine stopped.

“What color?” Minx questioned. Evan thought for a moment. Should he change the color? Would black be too simple? Would a different color be too flashy? Would his peers hate him?

“Black is fine,” he just wanted it to be over with already. “Thanks.”

“Suit yourself. Next!” Evan exited the chair and the room. He followed the signs to the grand hall where the smell of artificial scents filled his nose. Although his stomach grumbled, he was not hungry for the food made with artificial taste in the healthy, untasty, food. It was like a salad that tasted of chicken. It was exactly that, only tonight’s meal would include chicken salad that tasted of cooked pork and hickory ham. Deserts were pieces of fruit that taste like ice cream, varying in whatever flavor you preferred.

Evan saw rows and rows of tables. There were no dividers that told districts where to sit. Tonight was a ceremony and they’re letting their students have a little more freedom. Evan was thankful of that. He put his fingers behind his neck to feel the translucent, plastic, covering that let the skin heal faster. With the technology used, it should only take about fifteen minutes to fully heal.

Since he was Sprudan, they could take a second, depending on your Talent. However, Evan didn’t have a Talent like that to use. Evan wonders why he was even put in the Sprudan District at all. “Evan!” The voice rang through the air, catching Evan’s attention to a table on the far left where four people sat.

“Hey,” Evan walked over and saw his best friend, Tyler Wilde, scoot over so that Evan could have the seat beside the wall. Being Evan’s best friend, Tyler knows which seat Evan preferred, and the wall was it. Evan smiled and sat beside his pale friend. Baby blue eyes and chestnut hair had red reflecting onto them. “Have they started serving ye

“No, not yet. They’re waiting for all the districts to finish. They have some shitty, parental, announcement, or something.” Tyler responded. Evan looked across from his to the male with copper hair that spiked above the grey bandana that covered his eyes, his sideburns noticeable behind the grey cover. That was Ryan Wrecker.

Beside him sat a boy with blond dyed hair that changed just about every month, blue eyes, and thick-rimmed black glasses. That was Craig Miladd, Samantha’s boyfriend. Speaking of which, she sat directly beside him, arms interlocked. Small talk filled the table. Evan could hear the faint sound of music being played in the background. Evan wonders what it sounded like when people sang above those instruments.

Singing had been banned for a decade. Only traditional songs are allowed to be sung. No one knows why. It became illegal one day and now, if someone was singing anywhere outside their showers, they could be arrested for a minimum of six years. Graffiti has been set to legal a year or so ago, hence why those spray paints cost more than the newest module or any body modification.

The lights had dimmed and the redness of the candles turned into a light orange. The intensity was also no more. Due to the change in lighting, the dining room went silent and everyone directed their attention towards the end of the room, standing in front of the prairie muntin windows, stood each district professor and the principle. For a moment, the only noise that could be heard of that of the principal’s heels clicking on the wooden stage as she approached the pedestal.

“Testing, one, two.” she tapped the mic. “It is with great pleasure that I declare each and every one of you permanent members of your district. Your loyalty sealed by the ink that marks your necks. The annual Ink Year is the time that we celebrate your coming-of-age to become a complete member of your district and a trusted ally for The Federation and Salvation Academy as a whole. Now, we shall have a toast on this occasion. If you would kindly raise your glasses, Professor Chilled of the Kiok district, will say a toast.”

Professor Chilled, a man with dark hair and dark eyes to compliment them, stood up at the podium. The clinking of glasses could be heard as people raised their drinks. Due to the occasional of Ink Year, the drinks would be alcohol. It was only used for this occasion. Drinking outside of Ink Year was seen as, it not illegal, frowned upon. Evan looked at the table to see a glass of the beverage that wasn’t there before. Professor SeaNan had the ability of teleportation, it wasn’t unusual for things to appear like this. Bringing his fingers around the cold drink, he could feel the water dripping down the outside of the glass, barely enough to run over his finger.

Professor Chilled raised his glass, signaling he was about to start. “To Salvation Academy, The Federation, Midnight City, and Agnesia as a whole. To all the professors that teach, to all the students that learn, and to the hope that all of us become wealthy on our journeys to success. Lest we die, unbloomed.”

“Lest we die, unbloomed.” Students sang together, taking their first drinks of alcohol in their lives. At least, that they were supposed to. Evan knows that Tyler had drunk before, his uncle being a bartender and a very gullible man. Evan glanced around, watching his peers either grimace at the strong taste or gulp it down in one go.

Evan brought the drink to his lips. “Lest we die, unbloomed,” Evan poured the drink into his mouth. It wasn’t like he was expected; it was stronger than he thought it would be. After he swallowed, he brought it away from his lips. After seeing Tyler gulp all his down, Samantha and Craig barely touching theirs, Ryan slowly drinks his down, he brought the drink back up and chugged it down.

“Hey, slow down, Ev,” Tyler grabbed the glass, making sure Evan wouldn’t drop it or continue drinking it as fast as he was. “if you drink it like that you might throw up.”

“You drank yours faster than me,” Evan pointed out.

“I drank before. I can handle it. This is your first shot.”

“Leave the boy be,” a new voice came. Evan wasn’t all too happy about the face that showed up at their table. Marcel Cunningham - the boy with deep brown hair, dark skin, and dark eyes that turned purple whenever it was about to rain - the boy who Evan used to train with as a kid. The only other boy that knows what it’s like being an orphan. “if he wants a hangover from a single shot of alcohol, let him. Maybe he’ll learn something through consequence…like usual.“

“You better watch your mouth around Tyler, Marcel,” Ryan warned. Marcel snickered.

“I wasn’t talking to you, blind boy,” Marcel referred to Ryan’s bandana. “I was talking to Evan and Tyler. You people think that just because your friends you have to fight each other’s battles for them.”

“It’s called being a good friend,” Craig spoke up. “then again, you wouldn’t know anything about that.”

Marcel glared. “You caught me, what do you want, a cookie?”

“Get the fuck out of here, Marcel.” Evan spat. Marcel snickered, opening his mouth to say something before his eyes darted off to something beyond their table.

“Alright, alright, I’ll leave,” Marcel smirked. “See you later, owlboy.”

Evan watched carefully as Marcel made his way over to a girl at the buffet line. Simone was her name. Marcel had a thing for the girl, that much was obvious. Well, to everyone except her anyway. Evan felt Tyler stand from his spot beside him, fists clenched and staring in Marcel’s direction.

“Tyler, please, don’t.” Evan pleaded.

"Sit your ass down before you make a fool of yourself,” Ryan gripped Tyler’s blue hoodie sleeve, seating him back down at the table. “you don’t control your temper when you’re around that boy.”

“Marcel isn’t worth hurting yourself while punching his face, is what Ryan is trying to say!” Samantha corrected, knowing that telling Tyler to calm down or else it a bad way to go about his temper. Tyler sighed heavily, letting out the built-up air. “Karma comes around and goes around, he’ll get what’s coming for him someday!”

“Damn right,” Craig exclaimed.

Tyler still seemed tense. Evan reached a hand for Tyler’s, letting their fingers sit on top of each other. Tyler seemed tense, but he calmed down, that much was clear to Evan. Evan eventually took his fingers off of Tyler’s. Tyler didn’t say anything. Students slowly left one by one after eating. Evan looked towards the entrance to see Marcel leaving with Simone. Evan threw up mentally.

“I think I should get going. I have a test to study for tomorrow.” Evan told his party of friends. The party nodded in understanding. For they know that Evan has to study harder than everyone else if he wants to remember the material. Evan said his goodbyes and walked out the entrance door, his name is written down in the waiter’s memory log, having logged when he entered and left the ceremony. Evan exited, letting the fair wind breeze his hair. It wasn’t cold nor warm. It was fair. It was programmed to be fair. Just like how the sky was programmed to look midnight purple with the fake stars that shined bright and the moon that shined even brighter.

Evan stopped after making it a few feet away from the entrance doors. Maybe he should’ve talked to Professor Kryoz. Kryoz wasn’t Evan’s teacher, he was the Thrinnik professor, but he was the one that retrieved Evan from the police station when they had no clue what to do with him. He was the one that brought him to Salvation Academy. He was the one that met up with Evan every other day to work out his issue. He was the one that wanted to speak with Evan.

Evan didn’t have much time to think before a hard force and shaky groan started him, pushing him to the concrete ground in a second. Looking up with wide eyes, Evan saw a boy around his age wearing all black and a raccoon mask. Not the attire to have been in the ceremony. The boy has groaned after hitting the ground. Evan saw the boy had dropped something. Evan saw a bag, but couldn’t see what was inside.

"Shit,” the boy met eyes with Evan.

“Are you ok?” Evan questioned slowly. Suddenly, the kid lunged at Evan, putting his hands around his neck and throwing him to the ground fully. Evan struggled against the grip, not expecting him to be so violent. Evan reached around for anything to use against the boy, only to find nothing. His throat felt tight and his lungs were begging for air.

“Hey!” the voice that Evan knows well shouted. The boy had turned with wide eyes toward the person. He muttered something underneath his breath before taking off.

Evan heaved, breathing in sharply and breathing out the same until his lungs didn’t feel like they were drowning anymore. A hand landed on Evan’s shoulder, the man holding Evan up. “Evan, are you ok?”

Evan nodded at Professor Kryoz.

“Thanks to you.” Evan coughed as be regained his senses.

“Come on,” Kryoz helped Evan to his feet. “I’m taking you to Salvation with me.”

“Yes, because after almost getting murdered, I should go to school and check my grades. Thanks.”

“Don’t get smart with me.” Kryoz pulled out his terminal and within the click of a button, a hovercraft had appeared before the two in the parking lot like a spider spinning a web.

“Wait, you’re bringing out the Zoomer – this is urgent then? Is it about that kid?”

“Get in the Zoomer, Evan.”

Evan followed after Professor Kryoz with a bewildered expression. Kryoz never brings out the Zoomer (the name is very self-explanatory) and never misses an opportunity to joke with Evan. That’s how Evan knew this was real.


End file.
